1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a two-piece buckle suitable for connecting two straps together. In particular, the invention relates to a side-release type buckle in which the female portion has a large cutout for engaging an enlarged center prong on the male portion.
2. The Prior Art
A typical side-release buckle consists of a female part having a hollow cavity, and a male part, having three prongs that insert into the female portion. The two outside prongs extend through locking tabs on the female portion to secure the two portions together. An example of this type of buckle is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D402,919 to Anscher.
In the typical buckle, the female part has solid side walls that receive the male part between them. This requires that the male part be inserted perfectly straight into the female part fo the parts to be engaged. Tilting of either of the parts prevents insertion of the male part into the female part. This can make locking the buckle difficult in situations where the user and/or the buckle are moving.
A buckle having a portion formed of a mesh or screen in shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/713,311, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The screen portion decreases the weight of the buckle without decreasing its strength and durability, and also contributes to its appearance.